Loved
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Okay this a past tense story on Hiei found out Kurama was his love. This isn't the best story i've written. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated T just to be safe.


Well peoples I hope you like this story! It's not much but I hope you review! I would really appreciate it. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

_____________________________________________________________________

I never really understood what love was. I mean I know what it is…but I have never felt it. I'm not talking about the family kind of love or the friends that love each other like siblings kind of love. I'm talking about soul mate love. So to satisfy my curiosity, I decided to ask someone for help.

Who would that person be? Kurama. He knows too much for his own good that damn fox, so he would be the best person to ask. I flitted away.

I knocked on his window and got a sleepy grunt of 's open' from inside the room. I slid in and straightened up.

"Fox." I greeted.

"Hmm…Hiei? What's wrong?" Kurama asked tiredly sitting up from his middle of the day nap.

"I need an answer to my question." I grunted back removing my cloak.

"What question would that be?" Kurama asked a bit louder and clearer, not slurring his sentence.

"What does love feel like?" I asked calmly. I couldn't be embarrassed when it came to asked Kurama a question. For some reason, you never felt embarrassed asking him anything. Probably because he always has a logical answer.

"Hmmm.....give me a moment." he said furrowing his eye-brows.

It was which at this point I decided to get a closer look at him.

Kurama was beautiful in his own way. Feminine, but manly at the same time. His slender body with nice curves were something anyone, male or female, could appreciate. Even I, Hiei Jaganashi, found him to be sexy. Though…you'd never catch ME admitting it. His hair isn't exactly normal but it's not weird either. It did add to his looks, it seemed to match his emerald green eyes. Not to mention his flawless face does add to the appeal.

After finishing with my examination of my best friend, I couldn't believe myself. Why the hell did those thoughts even cross my mind!? Then a tiny voice in the back of my head said.

_Because, Hiei, you are looking for someone to love you. _

_Who the hell are you? _I snapped back in my mind.

I received no answer. At this point…I couldn't be sure if that had even happened. But that voice did seem to have a point. It appeared that I WAS looking for a mate. But my thoughts were interrupted by the fox speaking.

"Well Hiei, when you feel loved, you feel…whole. Like you have everything in world that you ever wanted. All your petty wants such as, ruling the Makai or owning all the gold in the universe, just flit away. You feel like nothing can touch you or hurt you. You also feel noticed. Like you were never noticed before and now you have someone fawning over you. You just feel complete. Does that answer your question Hiei?"

I thought about this for a moment. Yes…it did answer my question. "Yes it does fox. Thank you that's all I needed." I said and flitted away.

As I flitted to my tree I began wondering. If I did love someone, who would it be? I began composing a list of who would be the most likely choices.

Yusuke was a maybe. I mean, yes he would be loyal and he was good looking. But I would find someone of his…nature…to be annoying. Plus he was taken.

Keiko was a definite, no. She wasn't the best looking out there. Plus she was way too bossy in my opinion.

Yukina. For crying out loud! She was my sister for hells sake! No damn way in hell I would have picked her!

Botan. Does that even require a thought? No way in hell would I have picked her. She was way to bubbly and cheerful and my complete opposite.

Kurama, a definite maybe, he had some great looks and great personality, not to mention he would be very loyal and protective. Also I had known him most of my life. So he was a good choice.

I wasn't going even to mention Kuwabara.

As I sat there thinking I began wondering. Okay so I had two maybes in that list. Yusuke and Kurama. The obvious choice of the two was Kurama. But to find out…there was only one way.

I flitted off to Yusuke's house.

- Yusuke's -

Yusuke was currently sprawled out on his couch gulping down a beer. I flitted in through the open window.

"Hey Hiei." Yusuke greeted waving his free hand.

"Hn." I grunted not moving.

"Care for a beer?" He asked shaking the half finished can.

I wrinkled my nose in response. That stuff was horribly disgusting.

"I guess not." he chuckled. "Well what brings you here?"

I didn't know how to bring this up. I wasn't sure how delicate of a topic this would be. "I need a favor from you." I said finally.

"And what would that be?" He asked sitting up and setting the can aside.

"Can you kiss me?" I asked bluntly and kept a blank face, the face I usually had on.

"Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?!" He exclaimed shock crossing his face.

I heaved a sigh and explained my situation to him.

"Well…if it's to help out a friend I guess it's okay." He said standing.

"Hn."

"Well come here." He said waiting.

I really didn't want to do this but…I had always heard that when you kiss someone…you get a spark and you know they're the one you want forever.

He did kiss me, and I didn't feel a thing. I pulled away rather quickly and sighed. "Thank you." I said shaking my head.

Yusuke just nodded and plopped down and kept drinking his beer. I wondered how he could get over something that quickly. But flitted away heading straight for the fox's house.

- Kurama's -

Kurama was sound asleep on his bed again. Damn it. Why the hell was he sleeping all day today? I was angry at this but I didn't want to wake him up because I already had once. So instead I would have to make due with him in this state.

I masked my energy and crossed the room and kneeled down. I quickly pressed my lips against his still form. For a moment I didn't feel a thing. Then his lips began to move against my. I opened my eyes in a shock and saw that his were open too.

At that point a felt a weird jolt through my body. It seemed as if my heart had jumped up into my throat. I felt a very good feeling a very…safe feeling.

I felt loved.


End file.
